Not What You Think
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: "Beast Boy, Robin is not gay. He is obviously in love with Starfire." "That's the thing Rae! He says he's not into her like that!" Rob/Rae. Fluff.


**Title: Not What You Think  
Summary: "Beast Boy, Robin is not gay. He is obviously in love with Starfire." "That's the thing Rae! He says he's not into her like that!"  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Robin/Raven**

**Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've written a Rob/Rae fic... and it still feels natural to me. Also, I should definitely be studying right now but this little idea wouldn't leave my mind.**

* * *

He was on a mission of utmost importance. To fulfill his mission, he had to undergo the risk of getting killed, just to make sure this information got out to the world.

If he died on this quest, he would like all his awesome video games to NOT go to Cyborg.

He inched around the corner of the sofa, hidden from view but he knew this target was too aware of her surroundings to not notice him.

He inhaled deeply; it was now or never.

"Raven! Pssst Raven!"

The floating demoness, (because she looked and sounded like one when she was mad, at him, all the time), didn't stir from her meditative pose.

"Psst Ravennnn. Rae-Rae!"

He think he saw her face twitch. Success! He grinned in delight but he let out a small scream when a mystic black coated game controller came hurling at him.

Beast Boy hid under the coach (posed as a mouse) and poked his head at out his attacker.

"Dude! Er, dudette, I have some important information!"

He heard her sigh. Uh oh. People (him) got hurt when he heard that sigh.

"Then go bother Robin with it."

He smiled; the moment of truth was coming.

"The information _is_ about Rob."

He heard her sigh again and had the good sense to duck as a pillow flew his way and hit the wall behind him.

"What is it?" Raven said in a thinly veiled tone of frustration. She hadn't been able to meditate properly for hours.

Beast Boy ran to her side and pulled her in closer to whisper in her ear. "What I'm about to tell you is totally a secret. You can't tell anyone!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "You mean you _haven't_ told the entire Tower yet?"

"Not yet, I mean hey! I can keep a secret!"

"Beast Boy..."

"Right. Well", he rubbed his hands together for dramatic effect. "Robin, our leader, sidekick to he-who-must-not-be-named", (at Raven's questioning eyebrow, Beast boy mouthed "Batman", and Raven hit him over the head. Ow!), "Totally cool dude who has an unhealthy obsession with the other he-who-must-not-be-named-otherwise Rob will go into panic mode-"

"Beast Boy, I know who Robin is."

"Heh, my bad. Anyways, Robin, who is SUPPOSED to be in love with Starfire...", Beast Boy looked around for dramatic effect, "... Is GAY."

Raven blinked. "Excuse me?"

Beast Boy looked at her, jumping in excitement. "It's true!"

"... And you came to this conclusion... How?"

Beast Boy puffed out his chest, "Well using my badass detective skills", (he ignored Raven's eye roll; what did she know), "I sneaked into his room, did some digging, and- hey! Raven where are you going?"

Raven, for her part, had already left her earlier meditation spot in front of the TV and was walking away to the main door.

"Raven wait!" he yelled behind her. He jumped over the couch and ran in front of her, blocking her entrance to the hallway.

At her glare (man he should make masks of her angry face for Halloween; people would be terrified for days), he continued talking, "Okay okay... I was talking to Robin and asked him when he was gonna ask Star out... and then he said he wasn't going to!" Beast Boy clutched his hair to his head, "How can he not do that?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Seeing that this isn't any of your business _anyways_, why does it matter?"

"Uh hello? Have you not SEEN them make gaga-eyes at each other?"

"I am aware of their infatuation with each other, yes. Your point?"

"Well Star has been moping around for days because she like, hinted to Rob that she wanted them to be official and whatever, BUT HE DIDN'T DO IT!" Raven's eyebrow remained raised. Beast Boy continued, "Sooooo, it's super obvious that Robin isn't gonna ask her out, because he's _gay_!"

"... Right", Raven drawled in a monotone fashion, "Or maybe he doesn't think they're ready to be in a relationship?"

"Uh no dude, it's been YEARS. YEARS! How can they NOT be ready?"

"Hm, no clue. Sometimes you just have to be mature and ready for a relationship... and seeing as _you__'ve_ had years to mature but it obviously hasn't happened-"

He ignored that, "Rae listen. You gotta talk to Rob; he'll listen to you!"

"To me?" she asked skeptically. Was she really listening to this?

"Yeah! You two have got that whole mumbo-jumbo bond thing in your heads, which is kinda creepy by the way-"

"I'm leaving", Raven stated with a roll of her eyes, raising her hand encased in her magic to move Beast Boy out of the way.

"NO WAIT!"

She looked at him expectedly, as if to say "Yes?"

"Look Rob TOLD me..." he looked around for their happy alien friend to make sure she didn't hear this, "That he wasn't going to ask her out because he's not _interested _in her. You know what that means!"

"It doesn't necessarily mean he's gay, Beast Boy. Besides, even if he _was_, it's none of our business."

"Of course it's our business!" Beast Boy said, flailing his arms around, "... Besides seeing Star mope around is kinda sad."

Okay, enough was enough. "Beast Boy, Robin is not gay. He's obviously in love with Starfire, and you misunderstood, which isn't surprising to hear, but let it go."

"I'm telling you Rae! He says he's not interested in Starfire. The man likes men! I mean it's cool, no biggie, but it's not fair to Starfire." Beast Boy exclaimed, pushing past her to pace on the floor. "Maybe you can't see it, but you gotta at least make sure and then break the news to Star because there's _no way _I'm gonna tell her and... Rae?"

Raven had disappeared. Beast Boy sighed. She never listened to him.

* * *

Raven reappeared in the training room, knowing that she would never be able to sleep because Beast Boy would keep barging into her personal space and tell her of his findings and suspicions. Time to clear this up once and for all.

Robin hadn't turned around from his pushup position but she knew he sensed her, "Hey Raven."

Getting straight to the point is what she does so... "What have you been telling Beast Boy?"

Robin stopped moving for a second, before he pushed himself off the floor and turned to face her. "What do you mean?" He walked to grab his water bottle.

"Well... at the risk of knowing that Beast Boy can't keep his mouth shut, did you tell him something about not asking Star out?"

Robin pursed his lips. "I might have. Why?" He took a gulp out of his water bottle.

Raven sighed, "He's going around telling everyone you're gay."

Robin coughed as the water choked down his throat, "I'm sorry what?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Go fix the mess you made."

"Why does Beast Boy think I'm gay?"

"Something about you not being interested in Starfire and that because you didn't want to ask her out, it was obvious to him that you must be gay."

Robin paused, not revealing anything on his face. Raven wasn't sure if she offended him. "Hello? Robin?"

He suddenly chuckled and looked at her, "So because I don't see Star like that... I have to be gay."

"Apparently."

Robin chuckled and placed his water bottle on the ground. He looked around the room before walking closer to Raven, who hadn't moved since she got to the room. "Do you want to know why I'm not interested in Starfire?" He asked, smiling at her.

Raven squirmed under her cloak. She knew that face, that grin. It was a sign of trouble, but she couldn't tell what it was. She refrained from putting her hood up and covering her face. "If you want to tell me."

Robin's smile grew bigger.

"... I'm not interested in Starfire..." Robin said, before moving her cloak aside and placing his hands on her hips, "Because I'm interested in _you_."

Somewhere in the tower, a lightbulb shattered.

* * *

"No way."

"I'm telling you it's true!"

"But... nah BB it can't be. They've been dancing in circles since we met!"

"I know! How can he not be in love with her!"

"... But seriously? I never pegged him like that... I mean it's fine; I don't care, but man, poor Starfire..."

"That's what I've been saying! I'm telling you Cy. Robin is gay."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that little bit of fluff! It's just a little bit of harmless fun. I hope I haven't offended anyone with the topic. Also, Beast Boy is super fun to write.  
**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think! **

**- Iv. **


End file.
